Against them all
by xxantosaurus
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuna is their trump card. Ever since her middle-school days, there is only one thing running in her mind and that is to be against them all-the Generation of Miracles.


"Everybody, line up." The coach suddenly said, all members of the basketball club stopped what they are doing and lined up, by the instruction of their captain.

"Today, we will be having a new member of the basketball club." The coach said with a smile on his face. The regulars, knowing that particular smile, have one thing in mind.

 _It is a strong basketball player._ "I will be happy if it is a manager with big boobs though.." One of the regulars murmured. Everybody looked at his direction.

"What? I'm just saying the truth. Don't you want someone with big boobs to order us around and be with us through training camps?" He continued, imagining the situation he showed a grin on his face.

The other regulars face palmed themselves. It is a good thing that they are the only ones left behind to practice. It will probably creep the first string players of their team.

Their coach gave him a look and the lad instantly looked anywhere but him, whistling a little.

"As I have said before, we will be having a new member for our team," He said and everybody listened. "She is an exceptional player and I may say that her talent is one of a kind." He nodded with enthusiasm.

"I scouted her quickly when I saw her play." He said sheepishly remembering what he did.

"Wait a minute, Wait a minute." the boy with blue hair named Aomine Daiki interrupted their coach once more.

"She? You mean.. A girl?" he blinked.

Before their coach can even explain, Satsuki, the team's manager came in with a light-blue haired maiden who looks very cute despite showing her poker face.

"Everyone, this is Kuroko Tetsuna." Satsuki introduced the girl.

"She will be joining the team as one of the regulars!" She exclaimed happily. Their coach just stood there as Satsuki said it before he could.

"Well, she looks.. normal.." Aomine said, assessing her. He roamed his eyes around her and stopped to look at her chest.

Well, Tetsuna's chest isn't flat, neither is it as big as Satsuki's. It is rather a normal cup size for her age.

A ball came flying to Aomine's direction. The lad fell down on the floor, wincing in pain.

"Who threw that? Damn it." He rubbed his nose as the ball landed right through his nose.

"I did." Tetsuna said while raising her left hand. "My bad." Tetsuna said with a poker face.

Aomine sweared, he doesn't see any signs of sincere apology written on her face.

"You bitch!" He angrily sent daggers to the girl who didn't even flinched a little.

He was about to stand up when a pair of red scissors came flying to him. His eyes widened but he dodged quickly as the scissors darted to the wall.

"I missed." Their captain said. Aomine's eyes widened as he trembled a little.

"But next time, I won't." Akashi smirked dangerously.

"What did I even do?!" Aomine complained, looking at their coach who is now sighing and shaking his head.

"Well, either way, I don't want you guys slacking off, so back to practice! Akashi, come with us for a moment." The coach said while clapping his hands.

"Yes, sir." All of them said. Akashi, Satsuki, and their coach went to the corner and talked about the club.

Aomine still sat on the floor, muttering curses towards Tetsuna and Akashi.

Tetsuna walked towards Aomine and sat down with him. Aomine, however, glared at the girl.

"What?" He asked angrily to Tetsuna who just blinked at him.

"Are you.. Aomine Daiki?" She asked him.

Aomine arched his brow.

"Yeah, so?" He asked rather arrogantly.

"Onni-sama told me that my play is a lot like yours." She said and blinked even more, she studied him for a while.

"My play? You meant, my basketball?" Aomine asked. Tetsuna nodded.

"Tch. No way." He said, looking irritated.

"But it is true. Onni-sama is absolute, therefore he is always right." Tetsuna said. Aomine's eyes widened.

"Onni-sama..? Absolute..? You mean..?" Aomine trailed off..

"Don't tell me, Akashi is your brother?" Aomine asked, his eyes widening in shock.

"Yes." Tetsuna admitted.

"You're kidding."

"I am not."

"I see no resemblance!" Aomine argued. "His hair is red! Yours is teal! His eyes are red and yours are.." Aomine stared at the girl's eyes. He felt his cheeks heated up.

"Well, that's that!" He spat.

"Seijuro-nii-sama's mother has red hair. Tetsuna's mother has blue hair." She explained. Aomine's brows furrowed.

"Tetsuna, enough of that." Aomine and Tetsuna both looked behind her to see a serious-looking boy who happened to be their captain. His red eyes glared at the girl.

If it was Aomine, he was sure that he would feel discomfort and annoyance because it's as if someone is stepping on him.

But Tetsuna didn't flinch, even once. Instead, she smiled genuinely to her brother and stand up.

"I am sorry, Nii-sama." She said politely. Akashi sighed and grabbed her hand and they both went outside.

Aomine just looked at them, dumbfounded.

 _Weird siblings._


End file.
